


Lab Report

by Captain America (HisMightyShield)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Lab Sex, Laboratories, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Security Clearance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisMightyShield/pseuds/Captain%20America
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Jones & Bruce Banner have a standing date, but Jones is late and Banner is caught up with work in the Stark Resilient labs. Rick decides to help Bruce take his mind of work commitments. </p><p>Setting based on the Panfandom RPG Game <a href="thedoorwaymods.insanejournal.com">The Doorway</a> on Insanejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Report

Bruce always knew when Rick was about to enter the room. There was this aura, this energy, around him that Banner could sense before he ever laid eyes on him. Or maybe it was just the smell of stale beer and a decade’s worth of cheap cigarettes that lingered on that battered ‘lucky’ leather jacket of his. But, before Jones opened the door to his lab, he had time to pull off his safety goggles and toss his rubber gloves down on his work table; placed carefully between jars of chemicals and a rack of vials which contained blood samples. He turned around when he heard the door handle click. 

“Hi Rick.” Bruce straightened up. He had a weird relationship with spacial awareness. He always felt _small_ and insignificant in Tony Stark’s labs. Not because he thought himself insignificant, and certainly not because the space belonged to Stark. He just always knew, without thinking, how much space the Hulk would take up and felt the strange urge to compensate somehow. Impossible as it might be. He started to roll down the sleeves of his powder blue dress shirt as he crossed the room to greet his friend. “What time is it? Are you -- are you early?”

“Nah, Bruce. I’m half an hour late, easy.” Jones smirked. He remained near the door, letting it close behind him and sticking his hands in his back pockets, looking around the lab with an idle kind of curiosity. He’d never been much for the science stuff that occupied most of Bruce’s free time (did it count as free time if it was still, technically work?) but he was always interested. He’d always listen to what Banner had to say about whatever he was doing, even if he didn’t always understand it. Because it was _Bruce’s_ ; it was what Bruce loved -- so he loved it too. 

It was years, decades ago, that Banner had thrown himself into harm’s way to protect him. But, hell, didn’t the princesses always fall for the valiant knights who rescued them? Wasn’t that how the stories always went? And sure, in the years since Rick had had plenty of opportunities to help out Bruce and the Hulk. They’d protected and looked out for each other, _saved_ each other so many times since that if there’d ever been some kind of life debt, it had been long since erased and replaced with something else. _Compassion_ , maybe -- _love_ , probably. Rick had never had a person in his life he’d ‘loved’ so it wasn’t like he had a point of comparison. 

But he smiled, whenever he saw Bruce. He thought about him, how he looked with his old-man science teacher glasses, and cheap silk ties. He felt sad when Bruce was, or when he wasn’t around. He wanted to talk to him if too much time passed when he hadn’t, and he’s bite his lip and fantasize about grabbing that goddamn silk tie and shoving Banner up against a wall when he was alone in the shower. Or when he _wasn’t_ alone, and in bed with someone else. 

“Oh? You are I was -- I was working, I guess I didn’t notice.” 

“Good. Then you can’t be mad.” He shrugged and walked up to the Avenger, taking his hands out of his pockets so he could slap them down on Banner’s slender shoulders, giving them a firm pat before giving his friend a light jostle. “C’mon, let’s get out of here, huh? You been in here all day.” 

“Yeah, sure -- just.” Banner glanced down, looking at the frayed neckline of Rick’s worn out grey t-shirt. He smiled, closing his eyes. “I have to put a few things away first.” 

Bruce wasn’t entirely _ignorant_ to the way that Rick treated him. Or he flirting. Or the _maybe_ half-serious propositions that popped up whenever they were drinking together. He just didn’t spend too much time dwelling on them. He usually dismissed most of what Jones did as just _Rick being Rick_. He flirted with everyone, he’d go to bed with anyone. Bruce just felt like if he was in the vicinity when Rick was in the mood, he’d basically made himself a target. He didn’t mind, really, and he didn’t judge his friend for what he got up to, he just refused to put any weight to it. 

_Because_ , well -- for a lot of reasons. But mostly because he’d always liked him a little bit. Sometimes more than a little bit, too. And hitching his heart to someone who wandered the way that Jones did just seemed like a complication he didn’t need in his life. The Hulk, the constant struggle he faced with controlling and repressing the anger that pulsed through his veins like a drug meant he needed to keep everything else in his life stable. Sturdy. That included his emotions, and who he chose to spend them on. It was an exercise in self-denial, really, and he was comfortable with that. He couldn’t just throw away his inhibitions, it was too risky. No matter how much he might want to. 

He shook off the other man’s grip and walked back to his work table, not bothering to put his gloves back on as he screwed the lids on a few jars and picked up the rack of blood samples to return them to the lab’s refrigerator and continued with his general tidy-up work. 

Rick watched him for a few moments, tapping the beat to the last song he’d listened to on his ipod against his leg as he waited for Bruce to finish up. Patience wasn’t really an issue for him, but controlling _impulses_ was. It was probably the one way that he and Bruce differed the most. If he wanted something, or if an idea felt like a good one, he’d follow it. Just go with flow and see where he ended up. He wasn’t careless, and he wasn’t thoughtless, he just subscribed to the idea that life was for the living. He always regretted the things he _didn’t_ do more than what he did. Self-denial, in his books, was just another name for self-inflicted misery, as far as he was concerned and no matter how many times Bruce disagreed with him on this, he always felt that maybe -- just _maybe_ , if Banner loosened up a little bit, the results wouldn’t be disasterous. He might even end up doing something that he liked. 

Rick watched as Bruce straightened up his workspace with his back turned, tilting his head to the side to check out the _view_ with a gentle smile. His first thought was that they were alone at Stark Resilient, so far as he could tell. His _second_ was that they were supposed to be celebrating Bruce’s new job tonight, that’s why they were meeting up. And really, what better way was there? 

Some kids can be told not to touch the stove, and they never will. Some kids only touch it _once_ and learn never to do it again. Rick was neither. He was the kid who’d keep doing the same thing, over and over, until he got the desired result. It didn’t matter how many times he was rejected or turned down. Didn’t matter how many times he got burned. _One day_ the stove would be off and he wouldn’t get hurt. One day, maybe, Bruce wouldn’t turn him down. 

He strolled up to Bruce’s back, standing directly behind him before leaning forward to press his chest into Banner’s shirt. “Or, you know. We could just stay in. Stay here. If you want.” 

Bruce’s eyebrows shot up so high they almost disappeared into the fringe of his hair completely, and he barked out a bit of laugh because he couldn’t form actual words to actually respond to what Rick was doing. But he didn’t freeze up, or shrug Rick off like he normally might, he just stayed where he was and stared down the empty beakers in front of him, hoping it might help the blush leave his cheeks. 

When Rick wasn’t met with the resistance he’s half-expected, he pushed a little further, dropping his hand to Banner’s side and hooking his thumb beneath Bruce’s belt and pulling their hips a bit closer together. He wasn’t shy, he’d never been so, and he knew that if Bruce wanted to stop him, he would. And hell, he’d rather put his intentions on the table and get them dismissed in a hurry. It was a lot better than getting all hot and bothered over some slow build up that ended in (mutual?) disappointment. 

The scientist exhaled, shifting a little to turn around to face his friend, which forced Rick’s arm around his waist. Even so, Jones was closer than he expected him to be. He was _right there_ with his half-pout lips and his sly blue eyes. He raised his hand to place it on Rick’s grey shirt. He meant to shove him away, to laugh off the advance and tell him to go wait in the hall while he finished up, but he didn’t. Instead, his fingers closed around the fabric, gathering it up in his hand and holding tight. “Rick...”

“Yeah?” 

Bruce didn’t know what made _this time_ different. Maybe it was because Rick was sober, _maybe_ it was because Tony Stark’s weird sexual energy infected every goddamn corner of his company (maybe he just liked the idea of being able to blame things on _Tony Stark_ whenever the opportunity presented itself). Banner pressed his lips together tightly, one last moment’s hesitation, before he gave Rick’s shirt a sharp tug forward and pulled him into a kiss. 

Rick’s response was immediate. It was like a dog, told to stay and having a treat set in front of him. Once permission was granted, he was grateful and hungry all at once. He shoved Bruce back into the table hard enough to shake it, some of the glassware falling to the floor and going completely unnoticed as he practically lifted Bruce up to sit him on the table without breaking the kiss. 

Bruce put an arm back to steady himself when Rick finally pulled away. And he watched, flushed, as Jones went right for his belt, pulling it loose and ripping it through the loops of his trousers so fast it almost snapped in the air. He dropped it to the floor before running his hands up the inside of Bruce’s thighs; kissing Banner once more before he moved in between his knees. 

“You don’t waste any time.” Bruce managed, as Rick moved his lips down the side of his neck. 

“Fuck, Bruce.” Rick whined, running his thumbnail down the metal of Bruce’s zipper. “We’ve already wasted too much, you know?” 

Banner swallowed hard, and managed nothing more than a half nod, his mind going blank in response to the pressure of Rick’s hand on the front of his pants. “Careful - Careful there’s glass on the floo--oh fuck.”

Jones took a step back and shimmied his leather jacket off his shoulders, folding it once and putting it down on the floor before following it with his knees. He put his hands back on Bruce’s legs, feeling the way his skin was starting to heat up beneath the fabric. Rick looked up at Banner’s face, reading his expression and looking for any sign of doubt. Even now, if Bruce had wanted to back out, stop, they could. No questions, no hard feelings.

Well. Maybe some _hard_ feelings. But still. 

But Bruce didn’t object. He just leaned forward to place his hand down on Rick’s neck, rubbing the side of his face with his fingertips. He smiled a little, trying to look _less_ nervous than he felt. He knew he wanted this, knew he had for a long time and he tried -- _tried_ not to think about what any of this meant, or the conversation they were going to have afterwards would lead them. He was trying to take a page from Rick’s ‘live in the moment’ book and he wasn’t sure if he was being successful or not, but he wanted this to happen. His _heart_ wanted it just as badly as his body did. 

Rick reached up to unfasten Bruce’s pants, working his hand into the front of the other man’s boxer briefs and pulling him out carefully, making sure the zipper wouldn’t cause them any problems. He wet his lips, and moved his hand away just long enough to spit into his palm, before he started to stroke Banner’s cock, loving the way it felt as his grew stiffer in his grip. 

He shifted his knees closer, feeling the glass crunch beneath the leather of his coat as he dipped down to run his tongue up the sensitive underside of Bruce’s erection. He kept his eyes open, watching as Bruce’s thighs tensed, looking up to drink in how the other man’s expression changed, and his jaw slacked. 

Banner reached down with his free hand, opening up the front of his jeans, pulling himself free of his clothes (a lot rougher than the way he handled Bruce) and starting to give himself a little _service_ as he started to gently suck on the head of his friend’s cock. 

“Jesus, Rick...” 

Jones responded _so well_ to encouragement in any form it came in, and he pressed his hand against the base of Banner’s erection as he opened his mouth wider to swallow him down. Bruce’s hand went to the back of Rick’s head, his fingers weaving into Rick’s hair as he shifted his hips to meet the rhythm of the other man’s slow slide up and down. _The thing was_ , really, that Banner was hardly passive when it came to this kind of thing. He might seem all shrinking violet virgin, but only up to a point. Now that his friend’s mouth was buried between his legs, he was anything but motionless. His leg went around Rick’s back and his heel pushed into his spine as he brought their bodies closer together, raising his hips off the table, seeking the suction and warmth of Rick’s mouth. 

“Moan.” Bruce gasped, the command and threw his head back when Jones complied, biting back curse words as he felt the vibrations of Rick’s throat before hissing a drawn out, ‘yes’. 

The pace sped up and Bruce could feel himself getting closer. It didn’t take all that much. Not because he didn’t want to draw this out, but it wasn’t as though he got this kind of attention often. His legs trembled and pulled on Rick’s hair, a warning that he was going to _come_ , and soon. So he was very surprised when Jones stopped, took him out of his mouth and stood up.

“I---wh--” Bruce started, but Rick ignored him, instead, letting his pants fall down to his ankles and stepping on his coat. He pressed their hips as close together as the angle would allow, and kissed Banner as he grabbed both of their erections in the same hand, stroking them together rapidly as he slid his tongue into the other man’s mouth. 

“I want--I want-- you to watch, Bruce.” Rick said after he broke the kiss, straightening up just enough so Banner could see. “And I want you to _come_.”

“I--- oh.” Bruce’s fingers went to the back of Rick’s neck and he pulled him closer, letting their foreheads touch as he did what Jones asked and looked down at his friend’s grip sliding up and down the both of them. He added his hand to Rick’s, helping with the hold, and completely losing himself to the sensation. Banner thrusted up off the table, his hips snapping forward and he wasn’t _quite_ sure if he or Rick came first. All he was aware of was the wave of _release_ that came over him as his friend’s arm, started to tremble and warmth and wetness spilled over their joined hands. 

Rick’s hand slowed as he bucked forward a few more times, rubbing their erections together in the mess the made before he kissed Bruce again. He laughed and took a step back to grab a roll of paper towels off the table and cleaning himself and Banner off before he pulled his pants up. 

“Well.” Rick said, it was a statement, not a question, and he was proud of himself.

“Well.” Bruce echoed, needing a moment still, before he managed to stand up and fix the front of his trousers. “Well -- well, I’ve got to clean up, the glass I have to-- so we can go. Home. _Home_.”

“Back to your place?”

“Back to my place.” Bruce laughed. “Yes.”

“Good, say -- Bruce?” 

“Yeah?”

“Does Stark have security cameras in here?” 

“Oh - oh Jesus, yes he does.” Bruce stammered. “But I have access, I mean, I could probably just erase the tape and --”

“Nah.” Rick said, stepping in to give Banner a kiss on the cheek before he bent to pick up his jacket and shake off the glass. “Let him watch.”


End file.
